The 1st Step Into Change
by Forever.Hurt-Never.Loved
Summary: Ethan's every day life becomes to much for him, and he decides to take a major step for a major change. How will this change his life? Will he be treated differently? Will it last or will it crumble?
1. Intro

Today has been the worst day ever. Then again I say that about every day. It feels like the same day over and over again. Someone make it stop. Nothing changes in my life.

My forever crush is still only my best friend. I feel like I don't fit in anywhere. My parents still don't think I'm mature enough to take care of myself, let alone my little sister.

Sure, Benny and I have recently discovered our powers, and vampires, and all sorts of paranormal stuff. But in all honesty that hasn't changed our everyday lives.

We battle evil vampires, killer plants, and werewolves. Yet, everyday when we return home or begin a new day at school we have to keep our adventures and moments of heroism to ourselves. Those looking in on our friendship think of us as a couple of nerds.

The smallest change would make me so happy I might just melt. When I think of melting I think of my crush. One kiss from him would just make me melt into a puddle of lovey dovey-ness. Though, I doubt he would find that sexy.

Just one change, that is all I want. But in order to get that I would have to take that first step. Oooh, this is going to be difficult. I wonder if Sarah might have some useful advice. Hmmm... First, I would have to tell her that I'm gay and hope for her to accept me. And if she does I might be able to get some great tips in charming boys.

What, a great idea! I'll call her first thing tomorrow, but for now I should probably get some sleep.


	2. Accept Me

I woke up in bed, droopy as always. With the pillow underneath my head and the blanket just scattered across my body, as if someone had just thrown it at me.

As I walked to the bathroom, dragging my feet lazily across the wooden floor, I remember that I needed to talk to Sarah. Quickly, I threw on a T-shirt, blue jeans, and some sneakers. Also, brushing my teeth and combing my hair.

I grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table and unplugged it from the charger. Unsurely, I chose Sarahs number from my contacts and pressed call.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Sarah."

"Oh. Hey, Ethan!"

"Do you think you could come over today?" I asked having second thoughts. What if she didn't accept me? Would she tell the whole school what a queer nerd I am?

"Sure. Ethan, are you okay, you sound a little upset?"

"Yeah, I'm just kinda nervous. I-I just really need to talk to you." I stuttered.

"I should be there in five minutes or less. See you then."

"Okay." I hung up, and sat on my messy bed. Maybe I should make my bed while I wait. Before I could even start the doorbell rang.

I jumped off my bed and hurried down the stairs. Opening the door I greeted her.

"Hey, Sarah you got here fast." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, vampire speed. Remember?"

"Please, come in." She walked into the house and I closed the door behind her.

"Sooo... What was it you wanted to tell me." She asked kindly

"Ummm, yeah. This is kind of hard for me. Could we sit on the couch for this, please?"

"Sure, Ethan." We both took a seat on the couch.

I looked down at my lap and began to speak.

"Sarah, I'm...I'm gay." Those few words took so much out of me. My breath had gone short, my heart had spead up, my palms were sweaty, and single tear rolled down my cheek.

The next thing I felt were two thin arms wrapping around my neck and bringing me into a comforting embrace. I hugged her back, hoping this meant that she accepted me for who I truely am.

"Ethan, it means so much to me that you trusted me enough to tell me this. I don't care if you gay or straight you will always be one of my best friends."

"Knowing that means more to me than you know." I told her, breaking our embrace.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No you are the only one I've told."

"Well...Would you be nice enough to share with me the name of the boy you have a crush on?" She asked playfully with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.


	3. Maybe It's Love?

I was unsure about telling her so directly. She must have read my thoughts because Sarah then asked, "What if we play the guessing game? I say a name and you just say yes or no. Okay Ethan?"

"Sounds great." I said nodding my head.

"Mike?"

"No, too mean." I shook my head.

"How about Hunter?"

"Nope"

"Trenton?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Just another jock." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"How about you try people we both know?" I asked trying to makle it easier on both of us.

"Okay then. Is it Rory?" Sarah cocked her head to the left, slightly.

"Nah, he's too out there. You know? Always hitting on every chick in sight." I said. I don't think I have ever thought of Rory that way. And I don't think I want to start. I slightly frowned. Her eyes bulged and by the look on her face I knew what she was thinking.

"Oh, my god! I know who it is! How the hell could I not know that? I feel so stupid."

I blushed. I had no clue of what else I could possiblly do. I felt embarrassed.

"It's Benny. Isn't it?" She said smiling. I nodded.

"Oh, Ethan." She hugged me. "You two would be such a cute couple."

"Yeah, I think so too. But...I don't know if he likes me or not, and I don't think I would be able to handle rejection from him. If he were to reject me It would kill me. IT would ruin our friendship and I don't think I could live without him. And I honestly meen that."

"Oh, Ethan." She looked at me. "I don't think you like Benny. Ethan. I think your in love." She gave a gentle smile.


End file.
